Asphyxiation
by Demonic Effervescence
Summary: When a human girl enters a portal, her life is turned upside down and is led on many Life changing adventures. But can she find stability in this strange new realm she must call her home? Will she ever trust enough to love again?
1. a Pain in the Neck!

What happens when an overly curious Human girl stumbles upon an old abandoned warehouse and finds a forrbidden door? She goes through it of course, but what will ensue for poor Kaji? No-one knows... RR minna-san! 

Kaji and the Forbbidden Door Chapter One

Disclaimer: YYH has been disclaimed...get off my back! flashes peace sign Peace!

Chapter One: a Pain in the Neck!

Kaji woke to the familiar smell of her room, sandalwood and pine. How she loved her room, but that didn't stop her from feeling the imense pain now coursing throughout her system. "Ow" She tried to prop herself up onto her elbows but that was futile, the pain kept dragging her back to a sleeping position. Her alarm clock rang and rang and rang, she decided to just let itself run down, she couldn't reach it anyway. Looking at her watch, the one thing she could do, she realized she would be late for school if she didn't hurry. The innevitable voice of her mother rang up to her, "Wake up Kaji! You don't want to be late for school, you have exams tomorrow you have to study for!" Kaji just rolled her eyes and shouted down, "Well it's a little difficult for me to move, do you think i could just wait till i can actually walk?" Kaji heard her mother sigh, "Alright, just don't blame me for your tardiness, they might not even let you into the school you have so many..." Her mother trailed off as she walked away. Kaji peered around the room as her thoughts dwelled upon the events of yesterday and whether they could have had anything to do with her lack of motion. She had gone Rock Climbing for a friend's birthday party, she supposed that was probably it, she wasn't exactly the fittest girl her age. Kaji sighed as she realized that the pain was going to be stubborn like last time and stick with her for a while. When Kaji summoned up a little more than enough will power to get up and stand to get dressed, she failed and colapsed back onto her bed. This was going to be a long morning.

Once Kaji finally got up and dressed she was able to go down and take some asprin to kill the pain. Glanceing down at her watch she shreiked and called out, "Mom i'm gonna be late, i'm leaving now! Love you have a good day at work!", Kaji yelled the last part as she dashed out the door running to her school, or at least she ran until her mom couldn't see her anymore, running hurt. She camly aproached the Junior High School she called lovingly 'the pit in hell on earth'. It was one of the only places that could earn her hate and respect so thoroughly. She despised her school, glareing at the sign proclaiming 'Ueno Public Junior High' she walked up to the gate and found an angry Futaru staring down at her. "Ever since Gotamuri left, you've been giving us trouble Hinomiko. What's wrong? Want in? Too bad it's too late. Go off and have your fun elswhere." Kaji shrugged indifferently trying desperately to mask her releif of being kicked out for today, "Judging as how I would have done it anyway, thanks for saving me the trouble. I'll be back tomorrow." Kaji walked on down the street and into a subway station. Spotting a sign for one that was headed for an Old Concert Hall she knew of, she asked for a one way ticket on the Keisei line to the Sogaku-do, the Old Concert Hall. She received the ticket and looked at her watch. Kaji was lucky she didn't look young, usually people would ask questions if they thought a child was skipping school, and today she didn't feel like being questioned to death. Kaji was also lucky she only had to wait two minutes for the subway to get to her station, she was bored out of her mind.

On the subway she let her mind wander around for the few minutes that Kaji was being transported the normally short walk, but today her legs barely held her up to the school. Kaji definitely dind't have enough strength to walk all the way to the Concert Hall and back. Getting off at her destination, Kaji looked around the station. It seemed normal enough, but it sure wouldn't be the next time she saw it. Kaji exited the subway station and headed for the Concert Hall she knew to be her safe haven for the rest of the day. Kaji kept getting looks of hate because of her appearance. They'd whisper Gaijin behind her back in this part of her town, they just dind't know her. She had red hair very uncharacteristic of a Japanese girl, and blue eyes. But certainly enough her parents were positively Japanese. Her mother had brown eyes and dark coppery hair while her dad had blue eyes and black hair. Kaji was Japanese down to every thing except the last drop of blood, she was certain she was Irish or something like that to give her hair a burnt-copper hue. The yellow School Uniform she was supposed to wear to school was at home, she never wore it. Instead she wore a very clean cut royal purple sweater and black sweatpants. Kaji decided that she would do something different today, she would go in the back way of the Concert Hall, She didn't know the way completely and she felt like having an adventure.

She found an old Warehouse behind the Concert Hall and, thinking it was where the cast made the stages, she wanted to look around. Kaji was wrong, it was not where the cast made the stages. It was not that at all. Coming across a very peculiar door with an odd handle she looked around to make certain no one saw her presence and walked toward the door. Kaji's hand streched out to the leaf shaped handle and twisted it. The room was dark so she cautiously walked in so that she wouldn't hit anything too hard and suddenly found herself in a very weird position. Kaji was on the floor of the main room to the Warehouse and a sharp pain made itself known to Kaji when she tried to sit up too fast. Trying again she succeeded with a lot of pain and studied her watch, "I'd better get home soon or Kasaan's going to worry about me". Kaji stood up slowly and streched. That's when she noticed a difference, the walls, they looked different from before. Shrugging it off as a possible detail she missed and headed home.

Kaji's first surprise came when she went to Keisei Line and saw it had changed to Koei line headed only for one location, Cafe Half-Dead. She had never heard of the place, but Kaji supposed that it probably had some sort of Drink options, couches and refreshments there, "It 'IS' a Cafe after all." Kaji's stomach made the next descision, 'Go to cafe Half-Dead' very loudly. Kaji complied and settled on figureing out how she would get home when she got to Cafe Half Dead, wherever home was. Kaji's next surprise came as she realized Cafe Half-Dead wasn't a place she should go alone.

TBC .  
-  
a/n: haha cliffie! neway, I should have the next chappie typed up tomorrow...Ja-matte Minna-san I don't own asprin either Yes this is a real subway line in Tokyo, no I don't own it Yes this is a real Concert Hall in Tokyo Read Volume 2 of YYH Grafic Novels by Shonen Jump to figure out what I mean(or you could just wait), I don't own Shonen Jump either

I should have the next chapter typed up in about a week, I need some ideas and you guys can do a lot of this, just leave a reveiw and I might include one of your ideas in this story of mine! hugles story oh btw, this is Kiri, my muse, she'll be putting some of her input in so I bet you'll eventually get to know us pretty well!  
Kiri: purr.  
oh yah, unless you can't understand 'Fox' then well i guess you'll be rather lost huh? pets Kiri  
leave a reveiw please!

Kaji


	2. An Unexpected Friend

What happens when an overly curious Human girl stumbles upon an old abandoned warehouse and finds a forrbidden door? She goes through it of course, but what will ensue for poor Kaji? No-one knows... R&R minna-san!

Kaji and the Forbbidden Door Chapter One

Disclaimer: YYH has been disclaimed...get off my back! flashes peace sign Peace!

Chapter Two: An Unexpected Friend

Kaji stepped into Cafe Half-Dead, the place where she was least welcome. Daisuke Motomoto was complaining about 'That Urameshi kid,' and 'How did he come back? he was dead!' even though one of his cronies could be overheard saying, "honestly man, it's been a year and Dai still has to complain and moan. sometimes i wonder why," he cut his statement off when he spotted Kaji. "Oh well, well, what have we got here?" Dai's voice was increasing in volume, her vision was momentarily a solitary veiw of Dai's face, "Oh how cute, a regular Pixie! How fun!" Kaji was now truely frightened. 'Pixie' was the ghetto term for 'slim beatuful girl'. There was no reason for him to be calling her that in his present tone, unless he meant her harm. Dai's hand made contact with her breast as he pushed her to the floor. In an instant, Dai's voice was inches from her ear, "Don't worry little Pixie, you're safe with me. Promise. These guys won't touch you unless I allow it. If you don't play along they will suspect something and then you're on your own." Kaji's eyes got large and then concetratingly small as she proccessed the string of information fed to her by Dai. Dai was apparently her safe ticket out of here so she silently nodded making eye contact. Then she did something she rarely ever did, she faked fear.

Yuske was on a mission, something about find an odd energy source and bring it back to Koenma so he could check it out. So far he hadn't seen anything, but that could have been because he was searching the opposite side of town from where it was first spotted. He sensed a particularly large energy surge not too far away, 'perfect' and he sped off to the surge. He was glad the rest of the team had been put on the job with him, Koenma was paranoid that it would overpower Yuske. So Yuske got backup. Except that his backup was scattered all over Tokyo courtesy of Botan's idea. "If we split up, we can find the energy source faster," Hiei was only backing her up because he wanted to get it over with and he didn't want to get stuck with the baka for too long. Yuske remembered the time where Hiei would have just smirked at them and ran off. Yuske remebered that time like it was yesterday, Hiei had changed over time. But that didn't change Hiei's demon heritage, he could kill without a tinge of guilt. Yuske had taken the South, Kurama had taken the North, Hiei had sped off to the East and left an unhappy Kuwabara with the West.

Kurama thought it best to start closest to home, that is however close to the burst he thought it sensible to make sure his family was safe. Kurama felt a burst of power not far from his house and went towards the burst (however small it was). he came to an infamous Cafe, Cafe Half-Dead. Another small burst with a girlish scream to accompany it and Kurama was halfway down the stairs and into the Cafe before the scream ended. Kurama was met with an unusual sight, Daisuke Motomoto was in front of a frail looking teen girl, protecting her from his 'friends' that were with him. Kurama made short work of them and knocked them out. Daisuke just smirked and turned to the girl, calling her 'Pixie', "My work is done here. Have fun with Shuichi!" he then squeezed her shoulder and shoved her toward 'Shuichi' Daisuke lept at Kurama and made for the door, Kurama knocked Daisuke out too and caught Pixie in one arm.

Hiei felt a tendril of Kurama's energy tug at his mind and opened a link, 'I think you should see this Hiei. I'm at Cafe Half-Dead. Bring the others.' Kurama then took it upon himself to close the link. "hn." Hiei voiced his disaproval of Kurama's statement, but there wasn't much he could do about it, 'hn. detective, Kuwabara, Kurama's found it. He said something about a Cafe Half-Dead. meet me there with Kurama.' Hiei just hoped this would be over with soon.

Yuske found that the energy burst he thought was close was actually a large one closer to the north side of Tokyo. Hiei contaced him and he grimaced, 'Cafe Half-Dead is only a place for ruffians, who there could have such an odd energy reading?' this was going to get difficult and he had a foreboding feeling that this energy source was going to be with the group a very long time.

Kuwabara didn't like the dry land very much. He'd much rather trade places with Hiei, but he didn't say anything. His heart rate rose a few beats when he felt the energy, It was not demon, nor human, nor was it spirit. Thke Energy was closest to Human, but far enough that he highly doubted it. 'Perhaps it's not of this world' Kazuma mused to himself. Little did he know he wasn't very far from the actual truth. But I won't tell you what the energy source is just yet, that would ruin the story.

Kurama looked down into 'Pixie's face, "what is your name?" Kaji just whimpered in fear, "I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. Please tell me your name." Kaji turned her head away from him and responded slowly, "K-Kaji, my name's Kaji. Where am I? How do I get home?" Kaji turned her head back to him, "What is your name?" Kurama supressed a chuckle, "You're in Cafe Half-Dead in the Keisei-Ueno area. I honestly don't know, my name is Shuichi. It's nice to meet you Kaji. Here why don't you sit down on the couch and I'll get you a drink." Kaji blushed for his kindness, "Thanks Shuichi! oh who are they?" Kaji spotted the other three boys as she sat down. Three teens rushed in and she cringed behind Shuichi thinking that they were more bad guys.

Kurama felt a tug at the back of his shirt and looked back to see Pixie holding on with fear in her eyes. Shuichi chuckled, "They won't hurt you, these are some of my friends. There's Urameshi, Hiei, and Kuwabara. THough watch out for Hiei, he can be a twinge evil at times." He finished with a smile and patted her head. "Come on in guys, Meet Pixie." Yuske's eyes sparkled with laughter, "I highly doubt that her name is actually 'Pixie'! Shuichi, are you sure that's her real name?" Kurama's eyes flicked back toward Yuske, "Why do you think that? Oh, sorry, I don't beleive i know your actual name. I am Minamino Shuichi, who are you?" after a pointed look from Yuske and a smirk from Hiei it finally clicked and he aplogized. Pixie giggled, "No, it's fine. Nice to meet you Shuichi, I'm Hinomiko Kaji. Does anyone know where Ueno is or how I can get there?" Kuwabara interupted the other boys' suggestions, "Wait guys, I think Koenma wanted to see her. Perhaps Koenma could show her the way home?" He asked pointedly obvioulsy conveying that someting was off with the girl's aura. The only time Hiei ever agreed with Kuwabara was with these things so they all looked to Hiei for reasurance, "Hn. you guys go on home. I'll take her to Koenma." That was their sign, Kaji was not normal for a human, Hiei grabed onto Kaji by her middle and zipped off into oblivion.

TBC .  
-  
a/n: I should have the next chappie typed up tomorrow...Ja-matte Minna-san

Hey guys,  
I should have the next chapter typed up in about a week, I need some ideas and you guys can do a lot of this, just leave a reveiw and I might include one of your ideas in this story of mine! hugles story oh btw, this is Kiri, my muse, she'll be putting some of her input in so I bet you'll eventually get to know us pretty well!  
Kiri: rawr,purr.  
oh yah, unless you can't understand 'Fox' then well i guess you'll be rather lost huh? pets Kiri  
leave a reveiw please!

BTW-  
this chapter was a little longer than the other one, but not to worry, they will not be the same length, tell me if you like the first chapter length better than the second or whatever... Arigato minna-san!  
Kaji 


	3. Four Important Words

What happens when an overly curious Human girl stumbles upon an old abandoned warehouse and finds a forrbidden door? She goes through it of course, but what will ensue for poor Kaji? No-one knows... R&R minna-san!

Kaji and the Forbbidden Door Chapter Three

Disclaimer: YYH has been disclaimed...get off my back! flashes peace sign Peace!

Chapter Three: Four Important Words

"I'm a WHAT!" Kaji couldn't beleive her ears. She was NOT about to beleive a single word that came from the toddler, who claimed himself to be a god, for even half a second. Maybe if the boy in black said it,'what was his name, Hiei.', but that's not likely considering he hadn't said a word since they arrived.

"I said, You are a Blood Dragon. Otherwise known as a Vampire that can use their spirit energy To control fire at their slightest wish." The toddler repeated himself like a broken record for the third time. Kaji's face still radiated confusion when she said, "You know the saying, 'Third time's a charm'... Well that's not working too great for me. I got the Vampire part, but what is spirit energy?"

Hiei's voice took over here and explained, "Spirit energy is the pure energy emanated from the soul. Demons have more spirit enegy than any other beings with the exception of gods. The type of Spirit energy determines what you can do with it. I can control fire with mine." Kaji was still a little confused, "But what do demons have to do with me?" Hiei smirked as he smelled her apprehension, "you are a Demon." Kaji thought she understood now much better than before, "So what determines the type of Spirit Energy?" Hiei smirked 'This onna catches on quick', "Your soul," Hiei answered simply. "So I'm a Vampire Demon that controls Fire... right?" Kaji asked just to make sure she was on the right path. "Precisely" Koenma said. "But how do I Know this ain't a load of BS?" Hiei smirked at her evily and summoned a black fire a few centimeters above his outstreched palm. Carefully manipulating his energy he convinced the flame to create the shape of a rose. Kaji gasped, the flames had turned into a black rose at Hiei's control. "Okay that's cool, but I can't do that, can I?" Hiei smirked when she said that.

"On the contrary, with lots of practice you will do many things with your energy, that's what Hiei Is here for!" Koenma Exclaimed gaining surprised looks from the both of them. "What! I refuse To teach her anything!" "But...There is no one else in Reikai that matches her energy as close as you! You have to Teach her! PLease Hiei" Koenma Begged which is a funny sight you don't see every day. "Hello! Don't I get a choice in the matter?" An exsasperated voice cut through their exchange of begging and denial. Two voices replied at once, "NO!" Kaji shrank back at this outburst. "Ok...I'll just wait outside then..." Kaji's voice was laced with fear as Hiei's eyes followed her. "Just don't leave, and I shall know if you do." Hiei warned her.

Koenma pleaded with Hiei, "Please Hiei you've got to do this, the Makai is becoming quite restless and if Kaji isn't trained properly, she will be captured. Her blood holds the antidote for an ancient disease that has plagued the ruling family of the Western lands. They will find her if she can't block her energy. At least teach her that Hiei, is that so hard?" Hiei turned his head, "She's not important to anyone, why should I care?" Koenma retaliated with his pleading, "Because that disease is the only thing holding them back from taking over Ningenkai." Hiei snorted in humor, "If it matters so much to you, get someone else to do it. Or better yet, do it yourself." Turning on his heel to leave, Hiei said the most remarkable statement of the day, "I won't be caught dead teaching a female human anything," Koenma saw the loophole and grabed at his chance, "Well then, I guess I'll just have to make sure you don't get caught then, won't I?" Koenma smirked at the cornered Jaganshi, "Kaji, you may come in now. There is a series of rooms in Rekai that were offered to Genkai when she trained Yusuke. Hiei, I think you know where it is. I'll see you two in a month." Kaji just stared at the unpleasant looking Koorime with indifference and a definite stroke of fear.

Hiei glared at Koenma, 'I'm not through with you toddler, watch your back'. Hiei turned on his heel unexpectedly and walked out of Koenma's office forcing Kaji to turn and run to catch up with him. 


	4. Dojo The First night

What happens when an overly curious Human girl stumbles upon an old abandoned warehouse and finds a forrbidden door? She goes through it of course, but what will ensue for poor Kaji? No-one knows... R&R minna-san! 

Kaji and the Forbbidden Door Chapter Four

Disclaimer: YYH has been disclaimed...get off my back! flashes peace sign Peace!

Chapter Four: Dojo -- The First night

* * *

Their footsteps matched evenly as they walked down the VERY tall halls of the Reikai Palace, 

"Hiei, what will you teach me?" Hiei sighed silently and ignored her, only for Kaji to repeat herself as though he had not heard her. Three times more she asked this of him when he snapped,

"Hn. Baka onna, I'm going to train you in many things. You will see soon enough." Silence delicately weaved in and out of their padding footsteps when it was shattered by Kaji's voice, now deemed highly annoying to Hiei,

"Where are we going? How much longer? Why does you hair do that?" Hiei bit back a highly annoyed growl,

"You already know; Two minutes; I don't know, nor do I care to." His voice carried annoyance and finality as if comanding her to shut-up. And you know what? It worked.

* * *

Kaji gasped as they left the Palace at the sky, which was so different from the one she was used to, 

"It's so pretty," she trailed off not getting a response from Hiei. She smiled pleasantly as they arrived at the Dojo that Hiei and Kaji would spend the next month in training. It was designed to look like a pretty little shrine surrounded by other little buildings from Feudal Japan. Hiei climbed the seven steps (noting that there were a lot less stairs here than at Genkai's 700-step shrine) and turned around adressing Kaji,

"You will NOT under ANY surcumstances leave this Dojo unless acompanied by me. No questions. Let's go look inside," His sharp tone did not surprise her, she figured that if she was going to be spending a month with him she'd better get used to his short tone; She had come to expect it of him.

* * *

The inside of the shrine was decorated to look like it was it a forest setting with green tones, hues and shades all around with an undertone of reds and browns. Hiei quickly mapped out the entire Dojo with his Jagan and memorized it. Kaji was soon struck with an idea, 

"Hey, how bout we go exploring the Dojo? That way we'll know where everything is!" Hiei groaned, the onna was getting on his nerves and fast,

'Who knew that there could be someone even more annoying than Botan?' He answered back to her, "Hn. No. You may go and discover your way around if you wish, but be reminded that training will begin tomorrow with the sun in the Meditating Building." Kaji looked downcast and shrugged it off with a happy,

"Ok then! See you tomorrow Hiei!"

* * *

The Shrine proved to be more of a challenge than Kaji had originally thought, 'Gods this place is like a maze! hey that's it! I'll act like this is just a big maze and Figure it out that way instead of pointless roaming' Kaji frowned, her last though was not like her at all. But she wasn't worried about it for too long because she had a puzzle to figure out, the Shrine. 

The main Shrine building consisted of a West wing and an East wing, to put it in american terms, then there was the middle area inbetween. In the West wing she found alot of rooms that looked like they would be well suited to sleeping and dwelling, 'I should probably pick my room when I'm finished,' in the East there was a kitchen like area and an area obviously suited to eating. In the middle area of the somewhat long rectangular Shrine there was an area obviously used as a living room (again in american terms), and also an entrace hall.

There were three other buildings around the Shrine one on the West side, one on the East and one behind it. The one in the West gave Kaji a sense of calm and tranquility. It was square in shape and contained four rectangular rooms with a square cutout of the center, in which there was a garden. The decorations of this building was well done to make the illusion of being somewhere out on the calm glassy waters of the ocean. All around were many shades, tones and hues of blue with undertones of pale jade green. The garden in the middle was in serious need of attention, Kaji decided that she would make time for this garden as soon as she could.

The Building in the back was a simple well house, nothing really special about it. It had three rooms one front room so that you could draw water for a bath and heat it, and two back rooms (separated of course) so that more than one person could take a bath at once. Decorated with plain rice paper lanterns, Kaji decided this building needed work. 'I'll come back later with some paper and write some things down to hang from the lanterns, they seem sad.'

The Eastern building was just a big rectangular room with changing rooms on either end of it and all kinds of weapons hung on the walls. Decorated with reds and golds and well as greens, Kaji was reminded slightly of an oriental dragon. All she felt when she first stepped in were traces of determination and skill laced intricately into the walls. Kaji couldn't wait until she got to use one of the weapons to specialize in. She had spotted a Katana much like Hiei's and her hands itched with an unfamiliar want of a weapon there. Kaji used to be peacefull; She won't be anymore.

* * *

A quick glance at the window sent her mind swirling back to the garden's state of neglectedness. The sky was a fading purple, almost exactly matching the single Violet bloom she had seen. Running over to the Main Building she went in search of Hiei. She found the darkly positioned Demon in the living room, sharpening his Katana. 

"Hiei-sama, I am going to work in the garden. Would you like to join me?" Hiei almost dropped his Katana at this statement by Kaji,

"What the hell! Why would I even go near a garden? I don't DO flowers." Hiei continued with his task, turning his back to Kaji; Obviously telling her to go away.

* * *

Kaji entered the Meditative trance inducing Shrine. Heading through the hallway to the porch, she thought of what needed to be done to the garden. Weeds were very prominent in the beds. Many shrubs and vines had overgrown into other's pots. Kaji knew that she needed to start soon so she would have gotten a good start by the time she had to go back. Getting down onto her knees, she started the longest and most demanding task of her lifetime: Thoroughly deweeding a long disregarded garden. And by the time that there was no unwanted greens and no unwanted browns in that place, the sun was far gone. She started to feel tired so she started to head towards the main shrine. However before she got out of the trance inducing shrine, it started to rain very hard.

* * *

Very glad that she had been out of the rain when it started, she looked out into the peacefilled Dojo being watered by the rain. Turning back into the shrine, Kaji made her way to the garden. 

"It looks much happier now... much more alive." Even though the plants were still overgrown, it looked alot better than before. The first smile to grace her face in reikai spread across her features as she watched the rain pour down from the deep violet sky onto the Violet flower. Bending at each touch the flower bowed down, as though bowing to a superior being. Turning from the garden she tore her eyes from the sight as she went to the room she saw earlier.

* * *

Kaji pulled out a rolled up futon and spread it out on the tatami mat, and found a warm pale blue blanket rolled up with it. Removing her purple sweater and black sweatpants she rolled them loosely to form a makeshift pillow on the floor. She slipped into the futon and let her eyes gaze over her surroundings before she drifted into sleep.

* * *

Authoress' Note Well there's the next paragraph! I would like to thank Drek Rak'stom for helping me correct some detailed things(like..well nothing important to the content of the story at least just grammatical stuff) All of you should go read Drek Rak'stom's Fictions! my personal favourite is 'Bringer of Death' anywho... 

IMPORTANT NOTE: IF AT ANY POINT IN THE STORY YOU THINK KAJI IS GETTING TO BE A BIT MUCH OF A MARY-SUE (or a mary-sue at all really...) PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! NOTIFY ME ASAP AND I WILL FIX IT(...and when you do, any suggestions on how to make her less seeming to be a mary-sue will be greatly appreciated)! THAT SAID...I NOW LEAVE YOU TO REVIEW! end Authoress' Note


	5. Dojo The Day of Doom

What happens when an overly curious Human girl stumbles upon an old abandoned warehouse and finds a forrbidden door? She goes through it of course, but what will ensue for poor Kaji? No-one knows... RR minna-san! 

Kaji and the Forbbidden Door Chapter Five

Disclaimer: YYH has been disclaimed...get off my back! flashes peace sign Peace!

Chapter Five: Dojo - The Day of doom

Kaji's nose was playing tricks with her, and her back hurt. Her room didn't smell like sandalwood and pine anymore, it was an unfamiliar Jasmine scent intwined with vanillla. She glared out the window to the 'evil light' that had woken her so early. A purple light streamed into the room landing oh so 'conviniently' upon her eyes. Kaji blinked, 'Wait! Purple!' dressing quickly, into the purple and black outfit from yesterday, Kaji rushed to the door only to find the garden she assumed was only part of her dream. It all came flooding back to her, the Concert Hall, the Boys, the 'Godling', Demons, Hiei, and her doomed fate of training.

Sitting down with the realization and acceptance that her life was forever changed. A solitary tear silently escaped her as she realized her friends would never see her again. 'What about my mom? Will I see her again?' A calmer portion of her mind tore her thoughts from sadness with the aide of a demanding growl emitted from her stomache. Blushing slightly, even though no one heard, she made her way to the main shrine with food and getting started on training on her mind.

"Good morning onna. Have a good sleep in the meditating Shrine? Hurry up. We need to start today if you want to see a difference in two months". Kaji nearly chocked to death on the apple she was eating as Hiei snuck up behind her and spoke. Hiei didn't really sneak up, Kaji just wasn't paying attention. Daydreamer. Recovering as quick as she could she nodded and followed Hiei to the Trance inducing shrine of last night's sleep.

"Sit." Hiei pointed to the middle of the deep blue room. "Close your eyes and rid your mind of all thoughts...Breathe deeper unless you want to die of suffocation...Sit straighter...good, now find your center, concentrate...what color is it?" All of Hiei's comands were monotonous and had a serious lack of feeling. "Blue," Kaji swelled as she said this, "Midnight Blue," "Good, concentrate on the center, rid your mind of all thought,...good, now concentrate on me...find me." Kaji's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "How," "Reach out, don't touch, just reach." Hiei's continuous voice forced her into a trance.

She tried to reach out, she really did, but it did no use. She had only succeeded in finding her energy. 'Hn. It's a start at least, but it will a very long time to get her where she needs to be.' "Enough, stop and take a rest." Kaji's blue eyes fluttered open slowly and she sighed. It was a difficult and tiring thing, meditation. She didn't think it was supposed to be. "Meditating isn't supposed to be tiring. Why am I tired?" Hiei smirked,'This girl is definitely not slow to realized things...this may be fun, to a degree', "You unleashed your energy without knowing how to find it or locate it or control it. So you 'leaked' for lack of better expression." Kaji nodded and dropped her posture as she lay back down to rest.

Intruiged with her progress, Hiei attempted to push her even further. Kaji had a hold of her energy, only a little grasp though. "Form a ball...draw it together and form a ball...keep trying onna." Kaji had drawn it together into a hazy form slightly resembling a cloud, but she had a hard time keeping it together. Her concentration slipped when Hiei broke her concentration and her energy reacted like a spring that has been released in flour; It flew everywhere. Kaji colapsed as her energy exploded; Hiei sheilded himself and the limp form of his student with his Jagan. 'That was painfull' Hiei sighed, 'She lost control, I'm never doing that again. Koenma would have my head if she died.' Hiei attention was drawn to Kaji's limp form in his arms as she attemped to speak with her serious lack of energy, "H-Hiei, It's been a week, shouldn't I be further along?" Kaji's soft voice reached out for acceptance and found it in Hiei's reply, "No, in fact you are ahead, sleep. Tomorrow at noon we will start again. Do you wish to sleep here?" Kaji nodded giving up on speech at her current level of energy, or rather the lack thereof. Hiei laid her down in the room she had silently claimed as her own ever since that night they had gotten there.

Hiei stole the life from the candles with a slight gesture from his hand as he left her to sleep. Hiei walked to the weapon shrine in the early afternoon sunlight. "Finally I have peace and quiet for training." The dojo was silent except for the quiet whooshing of air a Hiei whirled in a deadly dance of elegant steel. The setting sun cast a purplish hue upon the dojo as Hiei returned to his room, damp with sweat. 'Hn. That was boring, I'll wake her up before noon and get her started on meditation and energy concentration.' Removeing his Katama from his waist, placing it on the floor and grabbing a towel he headed to the bath house.

Hiei woke from a goodnight's sleep to find Kaji at his door. Confused, Hiei sprung up and grabbed his Katana, "What is it?" "I was hungry" Kaji shrugged, "Get it yourself," Hiei began to sit back down to meditate, "I did, and than I got bored. Look what I can do!" Kaji stole his attention and sat down closing her eyes. She gathered her energy and formed a deep cobalt blue sphere. Opening her eyes, "It took me all morning and a headache. What do I do now?" "Touch it...is it warm?" Kaji shook her head, "No, it's not, it looks solid, but it feels really fuzzy and soft...and it's not warm either...what does that mean?" Hiei mirrored her confusion, "I really don't know," "OK, may I be dissmissed now?" "Hai, go do something productive, I have to think," Kaji practically skipped when she heard that command. 'Now I can work on the bath house!'


	6. Dojo Elements

What happens when an overly curious Human girl stumbles upon an old abandoned warehouse and finds a forrbidden door? She goes through it of course, but what will ensue for poor Kaji? No-one knows... R&R minna-san!

Asphyxiation Chapter Six

Disclaimer: YYH has been disclaimed...get off my back! flashes peace sign Peace!

Chapter Six: Dojo -- Elements

'What does this mean? She obviously is not a fire controlling demon, rulling out being a Blood Dragon...' Hiei gasped out loud, "Which means...Kami-sama! He was wrong...They're after the wrong person" 'I still have to train her though, maybe she still has a chance of controlling fire...'.

Kaji looked up just in time to catch a glimse of a barely visible black blur streak from the main shrine to the meditation shrine. 'Kaji! Come here I need to talk to you, NOW!' Hiei commanded Kajithrough the telepathy Kaji found out about by sleeping in only to wake with Hiei's voice resounding in her head. Running to him she sat on a step. "You are not what you think you are. You are not a Blood Dragon. I don't know what you are, but if you want to know, start meditation, try to make fire with your energy." Hiei finishied and stood up, "Outside. I'll be training when you finish." and with that, he walked off.

It was dark and cold that night when she tried for the fifth time to create fire, Kaji shivered. She sat with her hand outstreched and her eyes widened as a small flame grew. Pleased that she had finally summoned fire, she smiled and willed the flame to grow; it was hot, which mean it was real, not just an illusion. She shook her hand and willed the fire to burn a little cooler and a little aobve her hand. A small blue fire ball rested in her palm. Grinning, Kaji wondered what other element she could summon. Putting out the Fire proved to be difficult, not just a flick of her wrist like Hiei did. Kaji had learned at least one lesson with fire, be gentle and don't force it into anything; Kaji grinned and cautiously set her flame on the ground and gently willed it not to burn anything up. Well, fire's purpose is to burn so naturally, for fire, it faded into a single blue orb. This surprised Kaji and she smilled, 'I have mastered the basics of fire! This is fun! lemme try...Ice.'

True to her thought, Kaji tried Ice, you can't say she didn't try. Kaji spent at least an hour trying to get ice to form. Finally getting to the end of her patience, Kaji did something you should never do with fire. Kaji commanded the Ice to form a sphere, and it formed a bumpy imperfect orb of hazy cracked Ice. 'woah, that's odd' bewildered, Kaji set to work perfecting this orb of Ice. A few hours, and many lost attempts and several imperfect bump-ridden Ice speres later, Kaji willed the last of her energy to force the last crack in the Ice to smooth out. She sighed as her vision went blurry and her imperfect shperes dissapeared, colapsing backwards into the soft grassy ground she was using as a bed. Warmth blanketed her form as she drifted away into sleep, thankfull to the moon for her two acomplishments, however small they may be and however long they took.

Two deep crimson orbs scrutinized her progress from fire to ice and then finally as her body gave out and conjuring up a spirit blanket with her last reserves, close to blacking out. Now, granted that blanket was only a spirit blanket, but it was exceedingly thin and worn. It was substantially only a weak attempt of her worn body of self preservatoin from the cold. Weak and not thorough, The two crimson orbs took on a twinkling as he gazed upon her obviously disconforted and contorted form laying peacfully upon the grass. "hn. she overdid herself. She should not do that, ever again." 'learn her lesson now, and she won't die later.'

Moonlight streamed down onto the shrines, casting a fairytale sheen over the existence of the shrines. Thatched roofs lit by moonlight and ash wood glowing with the happy influence of moonlight. A pale face looked out over the shrine frowning at the image projected onto his countenance. 'She should not be capable of those powers, what has my sight overlooked this time? hmm the forbidden child as her master, very interesting indeed. She will prove to be quite--

tbc

a/n: haha cliffie! and this one is really short, the next chapter is coming i promise i haven't forgotten you guys! gomen! bows so who is the unseen thinker, and is he going to have a positive or negative influence upon my story...

honestly, the last paragraph were really randomlly popped into my head and i wrote it...i just hope i can work off of this last entry! kikirai and myself are writing an rpg that i hope i can type up soon, it's not a fanfiction rpg it's an original 'series' the title is Blacksands and we're maybe like three chapters in...prolly more like almost two... i hope i can get that up to you soon! R&R minna san!

Kaji 


	7. Dojo Existence? What!

What happens when an overly curious Human girl stumbles upon an old abandoned warehouse and finds a forrbidden door? She goes through it of course, but what will ensue for poor Kaji? No-one knows... R&R minna-san!

Asphyxiation Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: YYH has been disclaimed...get off my back! flashes peace sign Peace!

Chapter Seven: Dojo -- Existence? What!

Kaji woke to a pounding headache and a sore back, surrounded by the sweet scent of dewy grass in the morning. Leaning up onto her elbows she slowly came to her senses and groaned as she realized exactly what she had done, 'Crap, I can't believe i actually did that! Kami. Hiei's gonna have a ball with this,' She sighed in resignation to her fate. Standing and streching, Kaji made her way to the Meditation shrine to meditate; Gathering her thoughts and energy was vital to her lifestyle she had found out, the hard way.

Hiei woke to feel Kaji meditating, 'hn. that onna tries to meditate and center her powers, but all she's doing in effect is spreading them out, almost in a searching manner. Not quite the effect meditation is supposed to have, baka onna.' Hiei mused silently to himself as he readied himself for examination of Kaji, to gauge where she was in her training. He had not worked with weapons with her, he'd have to do that today. 'hn, so much to do, and only 2 weeks.'

Kaji looked up to find a pink streaked sky above her, the suns just barely reaching above the horizon. Hiei entered her line of vision, startling her out of meditation.

"Hn. Stop doing what you're doing and gather your thoughts," His red eyes bore into her own, "Now pull all of the little pieces of your energy into your body. Keep doing that until you can actually manipulate your energy with a single thought, none of that five minutes for a rose shit." He frowned at her methods and retreated to a tree for his own share of meditation.

'I'm trying! I really am!' Kaji yelled to herself as she tried to keep the pieces all in one place, 'Augh! Damnit, this is hopeless!' Kaji growled - as much as a human's vocal chords will allow - crossed her arms and glared at a spot on the grass, her thoughts drawn to a simple glass orb. 'The perfect smoothness, the shperical beauty and grace...so clear,' her mind was so intent on describing it, Kaji failed to notice when the same orb began to materialize in the place being bore into by her eyes.

The glass was indeed a piece of astral beauty, reflecting the late morning's stars -- or maybe that glow was from within.

True to his word, it took Kaji about 4 minutes to create a simple glass orb, and she was dead tired after wards -- but of course she had no knoweledge of what she had been doing. When Kaji opened her eyes and saw the same orb she had been gazing upon in her mind, she blinked several times. She let her eyes droop as she picked it up with a certain determination.

'Could I focus into this? Let's try...' Kaji sat again in a meditative fashion and gathered her energy within her reach then focused it into the glass orb. When she opened her eyes it was glowing with arcane light, "What the-" It began to throb; frightened to feel it beat as though with a heartbeat, Kaji threw it.

Shards of glass flew everywhere as the orb exploded with a bright light, immediately after having brushed a falling leaf. 


	8. Author's Notification

Hey all, it's been a very long time, hasn't it?

Unfortunately, this is not the long-awaited update you think it is.

This is the notification from me to you, letting you know that I'm passing it on to another author to continue it for me. She has known me for a long time, and I trust her to keep the characters and the feel of the story the same. I have given her my notes for the plot-line, and I feel that she knows my characters well enough to keep them IC.

Please visit my Profile page for more details, since I don't want to become a broken record.

This is the profile of the new Author that will be continuing Asphyxiation

.net/u/1493653/yaslanagirl

please be good to her!

Sincerely,

Kaji Hinomiko  
Demonic Effervescence  
and all my rest.


End file.
